Collide
by SakuraGenki
Summary: A songfic featuring Kaname and Sousuke! This is my first FMP fic, so please let me know what you think! Thanks!


Hello! I was originally going to use this song for my Harry Potter songs fics, but after reading the lyrics I thought it would fit Full Metal Panic! better. This is my first Full Metal Panic fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I started writing this before I started watching The Second Raid, so please disregard anything that has happened. Kaname is a little ooc, but not too much. And as always, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic! or the song "Collide"

Collide

_The dawn is breaking  
__A light shining through  
__You're barely waking  
__And I'm tangled up in you  
__Yeah_

Sousuke groaned. It was a Friday morning and the darn light was shinning in between the blinds. Wait a second... the sun was up! Sousuke suddenly sat up; there was no way he could sleep past 6 am...

"Sousuke...?" came a moan to his right.

The said man jumped. "Kaname! What is she doing here!" he thought to himself. But then he looked around the room they were sleeping in and reality finally hit. He was in a honeymoon suite and why? Because he was on his honeymoon with his wife Sagara Kaname, formerly known as Chidori Kaname.

Kaname slowly rolled over and faced him. "You forgot where you were, didn't you," she stated, a frown on her face.

Sousuke began his classic sweat, "Of-of course not," he stuttered, realizing that he was naked and not only that he was naked, but Kaname was also very naked...

Kaname sighed. As much as she loved this guy, there were still many things that urked her. She gently pulled on his shoulders, bringing him down into an embrace. Still gente, she placed a kiss on his lips while caressing his bare chest. "Whatever you say, sergent," she whispered in his ear.

Sousuke smirked. She still made fun of his work. But he still loved her. He pulled her closer to him, finally getting over his embarrassment. Memories from last night flooded his mind; it was the closest he had ever been to another human being. He held her tightly, as if she were the most precious thing in the world, which she was to him.

How did they ever get to this place? Well, it all began in they're third year in high school, a year since Sousuke's been there...

_I'm open, you're closed  
__Where I follow, you'll go  
__I worry I won't see your face  
__Light up again_

/flashback\

"Sousuke!" Kaname cried with frustration. He had blown up his shoe locker... again.

"Chidori..." Sousuke began.

"I know. You found something that triggered you to believe someone messed with it," Kaname said, rubbing her temples.

"Affirmative."

"What is it this time?"

Sousuke held up a red ribbon. Kaname blushed. For the past month she had been working up the courage to try and tell Sousuke how she felt about him. But if her ribbon was the only thing that survived...

"Sousuke..." she grinded out, her teeth clenched and her halisen coming out from behind her back.

WHACK!

"Ittai," Sousuke said.

"I told him how many times to stop blowing things up? And he never listens!" Kaname thought with anger, stomping away from the scene of the explosion. She knew she would be called in by Sempai anyways, so might as well head to the student council room. And she was beyond angery at Sousuke right now to wait for him. "I want to open up to him," she whispered, her anger turning into disappointment. "But I feel like he'll always remain closed..."

Meanwhile, after Sousuke felt he was safe, he looked up, only to find that Chidori was no longer there. This greatly confused him; Chidori always waited for to give her lecture or at least wait for an apology. "Hmm..." he thought. He decided to follow her, like he always did. It had become a routine for him: follow Chidori to school, follow Chidori to class, follow Chidori around school, follow Chidori home, and then watch Chidori from his apartment window while he did his lessons.

As monotonous as this routine may sound, Sousuke loved it. He realized something after all this time: he had fallen in love with her. Of course, it didn't hit him instantly that he was in love. It took many nights of talking with Kurz and Melissa to finally admit his feelings. But even though he knew he loved her, he also knew that for the safety of the mission, he would not be able to tell her or to start anything. Even if they did start something he had no idea what to do next. Human affection had always confused him and it still does.

What he did know though is that he was scared. Every day he was scared. And his fear was the worse when his telephone would ring, because the only people who would call him would be from Mithril. It wasn't the fear of having to fight, oh no; it was the fear that he would be reassigned and he would never be able to see Chidori again. He was afraid that he would never be able to see her smile. He lived for her smiles. It made his job a lot more bearable and even fun.

Of course, she would not be smiling when he saw her next. He sighed, knowing he must have done something wrong to get ditched by her. He looked down at the ribbon in his hand. After further anaylsis, Sousuke's eyes widened and sweat began going down his face. He knew where he messed up now. For the ribbon he was holding belonged to Chidori...

_Even the best fall down sometime  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
__Out of the doubt that fills me mind  
__I somehow find  
__You and I collide_

Oh man, he was in for it. Sousuke could figure that much from one simple look at Chidori as they stood side by side in front of the student body president. Of course, she didn't return his look. She looked straight ahead, simply ignoring him. Sousuke frowned. This had to be bad; at least before she showed some emotion that let off that she was angry, sad, or ready to use her halisen on him until he wished he was fighting Gauron again... scratch that, he never wanted to fight that man again. But you get the point...

Sempai went through the usual routine. Ren read the damages, Sousuke gave an explanation, but... the usual interruption from Kaname never came. This further worried Sousuke. Kaname always countered what he said and then Sempai would give her a hypothetical situation which would make her agree in the end. But not this time. It went smoothly, disturbing Sousuke.

It didn't get better during the rest of the day. Out of all the days in his mission, this had to be one of the worse for Sousuke. So, what do you do to make a bad day better? Try to fix it and hope for the best...

"Chidori," Sousuke said in his usual tone as he followed her to the train station.

"Nani, Sagara" Kaname said, still looking ahead.

Sousuke flinched; she only called him by his surname when he was in deep trouble.

"Gomen nasai," he whispered.

He saw her sigh. "Sousuke," she said in a voice that wasn't quite her own, "do you know what you did today to make me so upset?"

"I blew up the shoe lockers when you told me not to."

"That's right Sousuke. You blew it up. Along with my heart," Kaname whispered the last part softly on purpose, and luckily he didn't here it.

"Chidori," Sousuke said, pulling the ribbon from his pocket, "I believe this belongs to you," he held it out to her.

Kaname at his hand. It was the ribbon she left with the lunch she had made for him, a thank you gift for all that he did for her. She had specifically told Sousuke not to blow up the shoe lockers the night before so that he would be able to get a surprise without her giving it to him. And unfortunately, that didn't happen. But then again, it was Sousuke.

"Thank you," she said, her voice still off. She took it from his hand, and for a brief second, their hands touched and a spark flew that was never there before. And before Sousuke could do anything, Kaname threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sousuke held her the same way he would hold a fragile ornament. "Baka," she murmured.

"Why am I a baka?"

And then the normal Kaname came back. He just had to ruin all romantic moments, didn't he!

WHACK!

"Ittai," Sousuke said, almost automatically.

Kaname smiled and walked away. No matter what Sousuke did, no matter how many times he hurt her feelings, she would never be able to stay too far away from him, because they would always collide again.

/end of flashback\

_I'm quiet you know  
__You make the first impression  
__I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Sousuke smiled as he remembered that incident. Looking down at the still sleepy Kaname, gently kissing her, remembering how their first kiss went...

/flashback\

Sousuke had just gotten back from a mission. Just like when he had to go back to Afghanistan, this mission had drained him both mentally and physically. He was away for over 3 months; how Mithril covered up his absence from school he would never know. When he was able to communicate with headquarters, Mao had told him she already talked to Kaname.

But he was still shocked when he opened his apartment door and found a folded note underneath it. He would've suspected something foul had it not been for Kaname's handwriting on the envelope. Curiosity over taking him, he put his stuff down in a haste and quickly sat on the couch to read his letter.

_Dear Sousuke,_

_Mao-san told me you went on another mission. But you have been gone for so long, I'm beginning to worry. All the teachers and staff at school are saying that you are on a student exchange to America. Based on how Mithril works, this probably means you're somewhere far away from America._

_You're not in Afghanistan again, are you! Oh Sousuke, when you come back, please come over to my place right away. I know this may sound weird and all, but I am so scared that you may be dead. Please return to me, Sousuke..._

_Love, Kaname_

It took Sousuke quite a few read throughs to finally understand what she was trying to say. But on his 10th read, a deep blush was washing over his cheeks. Oh, how Kruz should've been the one to get this assignment.

Sousuke was so confused. Part of him was in denial and the other half was telling him something else. He couldn't tell what that something else was, but it certainly wasn't denial. And what was he denying? Whatever that something else is... oh, he's going in circles.

After much thought, he figured that he better check on Kaname to make sure she was fine while he was absent, especially since her letter was dated a month ago. So that's what he did.

But was that very wise? Not when Kaname tackled him to the ground in a hug screaming "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Throw in all his confusion and you have yourself one messed Sousuke.

So his response? His face sweating and remaining silent.

But he broke his silence when he heard her crying. "Where were you? Why didn't anyone have information on your situation, your health, your condition? Why couldn't I know anything? Are you ok?"

Smiling slightly, he picked her up bridal style and brought her back into the apartment. And very unlike him, he craddled her even as he sat down on the couch. He didn't know what was taking over him, but it felt nice to have Kaname's weight against him.

"Thank you, Sousuke," Kaname whispered, her head still buried into his chest.

"Not a problem," Sousuke said, holding her closer. Something was tugging at his heart, and it scared him. It scared him that Kaname seemed to think about him all the time. He was scared about this unknown feeling that was building inside of him. She was always the bold one. Probably because she was used to civilian life while he sometimes felt like an intruder.

"You had me so scared," Kaname continued whispering, "I felt so lost when I thought that I might never see you again."

"There is no need to worry," Sousuke said, "it comes with the job."

That was not what Kaname needed to hear right then and Sousuke realized that when she began to get out of his hold and start to slowly rise.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
__Even the stars refuse to shine  
__Out of the back you fall in time  
__I somehow find  
__You and I collide_

"Sousuke..." Kaname's whispers turned into a growl, "Is that all you see in life? One mission and that it succeeds? Isn't there anything else you want out of life? Huh!" she said, getting louder and louder after each question.

Sousuke stayed silent. He was shocked by her words. Never in his entire life had he considered anything else besides his military life. "I do not know," he breathed, "I know of no other kind of life style."

Kaname instantly calmed down, sitting back down heavily on the couch. Putting her head on his shoulder she said quietly, "You have grown numb Sousuke. You no longer see danger. All you see is a mission and that it must be accomplished someway somehow. Only on the rare times do you show your fear, like the time when you defeated Gauron. I saw the panic on your face. And even then, it's not fear of death. Sousuke, I don't want you to die. I care too much about you to not worry. Every mission you go on has me worried..."

Sousuke just looked away, not knowing what to say after such a confession. But Kaname wouldn't let him, gently bringing his face back to look at her own. She whispered, "I love you, Sousuke," bringing her lips ever so closer to his...

_Don't stop here  
__I've lost my place  
__I'm close behind_

And when they're lips lightly touched, Sousuke finally felt what it meant to be loved. He pulled away a litte, only to have Kaname whisper "Don't stop" before kissing him again a little harder than that first one. Everything Sousuke had known went out the window, and all he could do was follow Chidori, no, Kaname. And he had no objection to that

/end flashback\

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
__Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
__You finally find  
__You and I collide_

_You finally find  
__You and I collide  
__You finally find  
__You and I collide_

Five years of dating, one year of engagement, and there they were now, on their honeymoon. The past three years was bliss for Sousuke and he was excited to know that more happiness was yet to come.

Granted that the relationship didn't have it's bumps, all relationships do. Sousuke continued going on mission until his senior year in high school when he finally got the courage to ask to train instead of actually go off to fight. It took another year before it was finally approved. Kaname, of course, had not taken it very well that he still went on missions. But thanks to her, he was able to graduate with the class. Both he and Kaname got into the same college and it was in their final year that he proposed to her. And now...

"Sousuke," Kaname groaned in her sleep, still clinging onto him.

He grinned. After all they have been through, after all the pain and suffering, he finally found that they would always collide.

/So, how was it? Please read and review!


End file.
